impeachfandomcom-20200214-history
New Hampshire
New Hampshire's House has tabled HR24, calling on Congress to impeach President Bush. The vote was 227 to table, 95 opposed. The House Democratic leadership opposes the measure, which has been effectively killed. HR24 Call for New Hampshire to Impeach Bush and Cheney List of New Hampshire legislators (Excel) courtesy of Mike Zelinski Our Founding Fathers actually foresaw the day when we would elect a bad president and congress would refuse their duty to impeach. So they set up a fallback: By rules of order for Congress Jefferson’s Manual section 603 another avenue for impeachment is through any State or US territory. 14-term state Rep. Betty Hall has introduced HR24 to impeach Bush and Cheney. This goes to vote April 16, 2008. Betty will bring messages of support for the petition to the NH Legislature. You do not need to be a NH resident to send words urging support. If you’d like to urge passage of this petition email Betty. To take the action a bit further, please CALL and or email the representatives below: (see bottom of article for comma separated (group) email addresses) Member, HomePhone, Email * Baroody, Benjamin C 603-622-2844 ben.baroody@leg.state.nh.us * Beaulieu, Jane E 603-626-1260 * Beck, Catriona D 603-588-3053 catriona@catrionabeck.com * Bergin, Peter F 603-673-1885 pfbergin@gmail.com * Brown, C. Pennington 603-679-1766 penningtonbrown@comcast.net * Brueggemann, Donald A 603-224-5548 donbruegge@comcast.net * Brunelle, Michael D 603-669-0868 repbrunelle@hotmail.com * Buco, Thomas L 603-447-4985 tombuco@yahoo.com * Burridge, Delmar D 603-352-5363 dburridge@ne.rr.com * Butcher, Suzanne S 603-357-8383 suzannebutcherNH@yahoo.com * Butterworth, Timothy 603-363-8076 tim.butterworth@leg.state.nh.us * Butynski, William 603-336-7498 williambutynski@aol.com * Cali-Pitts, Jacqueline A 603-431-7657 cali0917@aol.com * Casey, Kimberley S 603-772-8506 caseycorps@aol.com * Chase, Claudia A 603-547-6278 mirrixlooms@comcast.net * Cloutier, John R 603-542-6190 jocloutier@comcast.net * Converse, Larry 603-542-2180 lcallcone@aol.com * Cooney, Mary R 603-536-1141 mary.cooney@leg.state.nh.us * Daler, Jennifer 603-371-0595 jenniferdaler@yahoo.com * Dokmo, Cynthia J 603-673-0395 cynthia.dokmo@leg.state.nh.us * Donovan, Thomas E (W)603-542-0463 mrtedd2001@yahoo.com * Drisko, Richard B 603-465-2517 driskorb@aol.com * Dumaine, Dudley D 603-622-2293 buppadan@comcast.net * Dunn, J. Timothy 603-357-7993 dunnbt@verizon.net * Eaton, Stephanie 603-444-2604 stephanie.eaton@leg.state.nh.us * Flockhart, Eileen C 603-778-0647 hartflock@comcast.net * Foster, Linda T 603-673-6104 linda.foster@leg.state.nh.us * Gargasz, Carolyn M 603-465-7463 cgargasz@cs.com * Ginsburg, Ruth 603-882-8647 ginsburg@tiac.net * Grassie, Anne C 603-332-8562 anne@grassie.org * Hager, Elizabeth S 603-224-2060 elizabeth.hager@leg.state.nh.us * Hamm, Christine C 603-746-4919 hammchristine@gmail.com * Hammond, Jill Shaffer 603-547-0715 jshafham@verizon.net * Harvey, Suzanne 603-598-0582 suzanne.harvey@leg.state.nh.us * Hatch, William A 603-466-9491 hatchbill@hotmail.com * Hilliard, Dana S 603-343-4114 sshilliard@hotmail.com * Irwin, Anne-Marie 603-924-6617 anne-marie.irwin@leg.state.nh.us * Kaelin, Michael A 603-654-5948 mike.kaelin@leg.state.nh.us * Kaen, Naida L 603-659-2205 naidakaen@hotmail.com * Knox, J. David 603-569-2530 jdknox@worldpath.net * Kopka, Angeline K 603-577-5561 akopkare@aol.com * Kurk, Neal M 603-529-7253 neal.kurk@leg.state.nh.us * Leishman, Peter R 603-365-0621 PRLeishman@aol.com * Levesque, Melanie A 603-672-3951 mlevesquel@charter.net * Mann, Maureen R 603-463-9990 Maureen.Mann@leg.state.nh.us * McLeod, Martha 603-823-8041 mmcleod@nchcnh.org * McMahon, Patricia M 603-927-4705 msricia@yahoo.com * Merrick, Evalyn S 603-788-4311 evalyn.merrick@leg.state.nh.us * Miller, Joseph M 603-868-1689 docjoe@comcast.net * Millham, Alida I 603-524-1278 amillham@metrocast.net * Mitchell, Bonnie G 603-532-6311 bonniegay@comcast.net * O’Connell, Timothy D 603-673-2963 tocnoc@comcast.net * Reardon, Tara G 603-224-0614 hontgr@aol.com * Roberts, Kris E 603-352-1105 kris@kriseroberts.info * Rosenwald, Cindy 603-595-9896 cindy.rosenwald@leg.state.nh.us * Schulze, Joan H 603-888-3380 joanschulze@verizon.net * Shaw, Barbara E 603-626-4681 beshaw3@aol.com * Shaw, Kimberly C 603-882-2845 kcshawed@aol.com * Wallner, Mary J 603-225-5249 maryjane.wallner@leg.state.nh.us * Webb, Leigh A 603-934-8222 leigh.webb@leg.state.nh.us * Weed, Charles F 603-352-8309 cweed@keene.edu * Williams, Robert W 603-225-9283 robert.williams@leg.state.nh.us * Yeaton, Charles B 603-736-9087 cyeaton@metrocast.net ben.baroody@leg.state.nh.us, catriona@catrionabeck.com, pfbergin@gmail.com, penningtonbrown@comcast.net, donbruegge@comcast.net, repbrunelle@hotmail.com, tombuco@yahoo.com, dburridge@ne.rr.com, suzannebutcherNH@yahoo.com, tim.butterworth@leg.state.nh.us, williambutynski@aol.com, cali0917@aol.com, caseycorps@aol.com, mirrixlooms@comcast.net, jocloutier@comcast.net, lcallcone@aol.com, mary.cooney@leg.state.nh.us, jenniferdaler@yahoo.com, cynthia.dokmo@leg.state.nh.us, mrtedd2001@yahoo.com, driskorb@aol.com, buppadan@comcast.net, dunnbt@verizon.net, stephanie.eaton@leg.state.nh.us, hartflock@comcast.net, linda.foster@leg.state.nh.us, cgargasz@cs.com, ginsburg@tiac.net, anne@grassie.org, elizabeth.hager@leg.state.nh.us, hammchristine@gmail.com, jshafham@verizon.net, suzanne.harvey@leg.state.nh.us, hatchbill@hotmail.com, sshilliard@hotmail.com, anne-marie.irwin@leg.state.nh.us, mike.kaelin@leg.state.nh.us, naidakaen@hotmail.com, jdknox@worldpath.net, akopkare@aol.com, neal.kurk@leg.state.nh.us, PRLeishman@aol.com, mlevesquel@charter.net, Maureen.Mann@leg.state.nh.us, mmcleod@nchcnh.org, msricia@yahoo.com, evalyn.merrick@leg.state.nh.us, docjoe@comcast.net, amillham@metrocast.net, bonniegay@comcast.net, tocnoc@comcast.net, hontgr@aol.com, kris@kriseroberts.info, cindy.rosenwald@leg.state.nh.us, joanschulze@verizon.net, beshaw3@aol.com, kcshawed@aol.com, maryjane.wallner@leg.state.nh.us, leigh.webb@leg.state.nh.us, cweed@keene.edu, robert.williams@leg.state.nh.us, cyeaton@metrocast.net,